ShadyGamingRepublic Wiki
Contact information: You can contact Josh1790(General)who is andy122333(me, the Leader/Founder) who is , or Gabe122333(Co-leader) who ise on Playstation Network. You can also contact Josh1790 on his Youtube channel 117blackboy and check out some videos of him.- andy122333 also is my Xbox name, and I am working on a Xbox side of this chttp://clan- timesgate, clan open games, and Playstation Network recognizes us as a clan, and we are currently ACTIVE. (Nimble Edit) Also check out our other website i created by me: http://clan.iclanwebsites.com/ssot .. Check it out evryone sign up and enjoy! Our list of played Xbox games include: *Halo franchise *Minecraft (Nimble Edit) Ratchet & Clank 3 Until the site is revised and time is made to work on it and we can organize this better. Additional members: *AzureBoneDragon(Master Staff Sergeant) *NimbleStick(Corporal) *deathdude365(Recruit) We are free if anyone is wondering, and do not plan on using money on this clan any time soon- and when we do- (for clan prizes, MLG's, clan perks and psn items, etc) it will all be payed for by me. Although we will accept donations, and sometimes may ask for a membership fee, but probably not--like i said, this is very sketchy and we are still revising our old "constitution", so everything is a probability We do indeed have a clubhouse in Playstation Home, so once we get bigger, we will meet and have meetings there.? -please contact me at andrewandytapia@gmail.com, or gabe at frenchcanadian97@gmail.com TOURNAMENT INFO: We have added a tournament page its the Games that ssot plays ps3 page (NOT IN CATEGORIY PAGE) Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Azure says: Category:We adamantly encourage you to play along with us, but, more-overly to play whatever it is you enjoy as a person! I avidly defend indivuality and equallity for all! Gamers have been eating eachother alive for some time now, trying to winnow out the "hardcore" from the "casual", until now we look like complete imbeciles and the focus of every manufactures is going on the suckers; the grandparents, and parents without knowledge of what they are buying and they will play it once on Christmas and never touch it again themselves or even inquire about it. Category:Games SSoT plays Ps3 Category:Grand Theft Auto 5 Category:We adamantly encourage you to play along with us, but, more-overly to play whatever it is you enjoy as a person! I avidly defend indivuality and equallity for all! Gamers have been eating eachother alive for some time now, trying to winnow out the "hardcore" from the "casual", until now we look like complete imbeciles and the focus of every manufactures is going on the suckers; the grandparents, and parents without knowledge of what they are buying and they will play it once on Christmas and never touch it again themselves or even inquire about it. Category:We adamantly encourage you to play along with us, but, more-overly to play whatever it is you enjoy as a person! I avidly defend indivuality and equallity for all! Gamers have been eating eachother alive for some time now, trying to winnow out the "hardcore" from the "casual", until now we look like complete imbeciles and the focus of every manufactures is going on the suckers; the grandparents, and parents without knowledge of what they are buying and they will play it once on Christmas and never touch it again themselves or even inquire about it. Category:We adamantly encourage you to play along with us, but, more-overly to play whatever it is you enjoy as a person! I avidly defend indivuality and equallity for all! Gamers have been eating eachother alive for some time now, trying to winnow out the &quot;hardcore&quot; from the &quot;casual&quot;, until now we look like complete imbeciles and the focus of every manufactures is going on the suckers; the grandparents, and parents without knowledge of what they are buying and they will play it once on Christmas and never touch it again themselves or even inquire about it. Category:We adamantly encourage you to play along with us, but, more-overly to play whatever it is you enjoy as a person! I avidly defend indivuality and equallity for all! Gamers have been eating eachother alive for some time now, trying to winnow out the &amp;quot;hardcore&amp;quot; from the &amp;quot;casual&amp;quot;, until now we look like complete imbeciles and the focus of every manufactures is going on the suckers; the grandparents, and parents without knowledge of what they are buying and they will play it once on Christmas and never touch it again themselves or even inquire about it.